


Day Fourteen;Dom/Sub:Don't you misbehave (Ronora Zoro/Traflager Law)

by PhantomWantsto1



Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, Boys Kissing, Dom/sub, Grinding, M/M, Rough Sex, Teasing, Top Roronoa Zoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Law misbehaves and grinded down in Zoro,who makes the choice that after Law did that,be was have some fun with his Sub,after all he cause a issue to rise up
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946200
Kudos: 25





	Day Fourteen;Dom/Sub:Don't you misbehave (Ronora Zoro/Traflager Law)

**Author's Note:**

> -i've written stuff if them together before,but never made it see the light of day,I Personally see these two being more sexual before being into a actual realtionship,but that's my opinion-

Law. Get off me"

Law chuckled deeply and grinded his hips down into Zoro's black jeans,who let out a plesent grunt.

"Law."

Zoro glared at Law who just had a cheeky smirk on his tanned face.

Zoro growled and pushed Law off his law, quickly pinned him down,locking his hands together with one hand.

"H..huh?! Zoro!"

"Tch,seems like I need to put you In your place again"

Law bit his lip as Zoro unbuttoned Law's top,slowly showing off his Tatted chest.

Law grunted,trying to throw Zoro off him,who just smirked.

"Now now,look what you've done"

Law stopped struggling and glanced down,seeing The large tent in Zoro's Joggers.

"Heh,nice"

Zoro rolled his shirt off, smirking,before releasing Law's hands.

"Now,your gonna fix this"

"Oh I'm no-"

"Your.gonna.Fix this.Correct?"

Law gulped harshly and nodded,pulling his hands towards Zoro's Joggers and pulled down, Zoro's hard cock sprung to life,dripping.

Zoro paved his fingers in the messy Ebony hair and tugged his forward, Law's lips resting on the tip.

Zoro chuckled,rolling his Tip around his lips as Law stuck his tounge out,spreading the cum around gently.

"Fucking take it brat"

Law winked gently,before opening his lips slowly engulfing His tip.

Law Slowly ran his tounge around the head,flicking it gently, swollowing his drool quickly.

"Fuck."

Zoro tugged harshly on Law's hair,his knuckles turning white as he slammed his head further down His cock.

Law let out a choked groan,as he closed his eyes,wrapping his hands around the base of Zoro's cock,pumping it hard.

Zoro threw his head back, grunting and panting

"Fucking good Boy,so fucking good"

Law pulled his lips off the cock,before softly placing kitten licks all over the side,sucking very slowly the closer he got to the base.

"put your fucking- urghhh,fuck!!"

Law pumped his hands extremely fast,letting the soft skin,slowly heat up his palm

"Hopefully,I'm pleasing you~"

Zoro eyes rolled back,as he gripped tighter in Laws hair,making him hiss in pleasure.

Law did one pump,before Zoro released over his hands,He released his grip,kitten licking the cum off his fingers.

Zoro pushed Law down,smrikingas he saw the blue jeans had been stained but his crotch area was tight.

"Now now,Strip"

Law rolled his eyes

"Fucking make me"

Zorohis belt off,unbuttoning his jeans off and ripping them off his legs.

"The fuck!"

Law peeled his boxers off,the inside stianed with his own precum,he tossed them off and blushed maldy as Door quickly toyed with the tip,his thumb smearing the cum around the sides

Grabbing a bottle of Lube,Door poured a hearty amout onto his hands,lubing up his index and middle fingers the most,before pushing a finger into Law,with a heavy Mona leaving the taller boy's lips

"A...ahh! Z...Zoro"

Twisting,turning and pulling the fingers out in a repeating pattern,Zoro kept a tight grip on his hips,As Law held onto the duvet, whimpring.

"Z...Zoro...p..please...more..",

Zoro chuckled and pushed his fingers depeer, brushing lightly agaisnt his prostate a High pitched groan

"t...there...p...please"

"What was that?"

"T... there"

Zoro smirked and brushed past it agaisnt softly,another groan leaving Law's lips

"There?"

Law nodded,sucking on his bottom lip softly.

"Zoro...please"

Zoro Popped his fingers out of The tight hole,wiping it into a napkin,as Law slipped into his hands and knees,A happy Smirk in Zoro's lips

"Good,your bring Obedient"

Law wiggled his butt at law,biting his lip seductively.

Zoro tossed the cap of the lube off, squeezing the bottle softly,as the lube poured down his Partner's crack into his hole,making a soft coo fill the room.

"Shit,... ahhh that's cold"

Zoro pulled a Red foil pack of the draw,ripping it off,reveling the white slippy rubber,streaching it over the senestive cock,Zoro twitched before grabbing Law's hips and snapping his hips into Law.

"FUCK!"

Zoro kept the pace up,slamming harshly into Law,who placed his head into the dreched duevt.

"Fucking behave,head up Law,now,no need to hide your moans"

Law kept his head down,but Zoro yanked in his hair pulling it up.

Snapping his hips, into Law,he panted and groaned feeling his cock swell

"Z..Zoro...I..I'm...gonna...c...I'm"

Zoro chuckled deeply,causing goosebumps to arise in the inked skin

"How close Babe?!"

Law moaned loudly,pushing back into Zoro,wiggling to try and push Zoro's cock deeper

"So close!!"

Zoro picked up the speed,snapping his hips into his almost robotically,like this was second nature to him.

The room was spinning to law,he couldn't focus on what Zoro was saying,or his moans that fell out of his mouth like dominos.

"A..ah!I...can't hold it!!"

Law moaned loudly,arching his back towards Zoro and pushing down once again,Law came all over the bed,falling onto his stomach he panted.

Zoro slammed harshly,non stoping making Law twich and whine as he was senestive.

Zoro did one last thrust agaisnt his Prostate and came,biting down in Laws shoulder to muffle his grunts.

The duo panted,as He pulled out,laying down into the bed next to Law's legs

"Fuck.., that was good"


End file.
